Bibliophile Sexology: A Case Study
by d.trinity
Summary: After an unclear dream leaves Hermione in a desperate state during a study session in the library, she decides to take matters into her own hands. What happens when a pale-haired Slytherin catches her in the act? LEMONS. Also posted on AO3.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and do not profit from this publication.**

 **This is a Dramione one-shot, and the first smut scene I've ever written. Constructive feedback is welcome. It is intended for adult audiences only. Thank you!**

* * *

Hermione woke with a start, lifting her head quickly from where it had fallen in exhaustion on her open book while studying in the library. A quick glance verifying the absence of other students from the nearby tables helped to settle her racing heart. There were some benefits to her semi-secluded corner of the library. She could hear the quiet turn of pages and murmurs of others as they studied, so she knew that the library had not yet closed for the night.

She took a deep breath and ran her hands over her flushed face and through her wild curls. The disorientation at her sudden awakening had fled and was replaced with an ache at her core that made her groan. Spending as much time studying as she did didn't allow for much dating or…anything else. Not that anyone would offer anyway…

Whatever dream she'd had during her impromptu nap had left her wanting. Hermione bit her lower lip in hesitance before taking another quick look to make sure no one was coming to her area to study. She could hardly believe what she was considering, but she would get no further studying done with her loins' wanting ache demanding her attention. Noting that she was still alone, Hermione dropped her right hand to her inner thigh and slowly inched her way up her skirt to her pulsing core. Feeling the dampness that had already soaked through her lacy knickers (a secret pleasure that turned her on, knowing that no one else would suspect it of her), she pushed them aside and slid her fingers through her wet folds to her clit.

The thought that anyone could come upon her pleasuring herself in the _library_ of all places caused a small moan to release from her partially opened lips. While her right hand continued to circle and tease her clit, she used her other hand to quickly unbutton the top half of her shirt. Brushing it aside, exposing her matching red laced bra, she pushed one cup down to start pinching her pebbled nipple. Hermione threw her head back, eyes closed and bit her lip. Keeping her thumb moving at her center, she slid two slim fingers down and slowly pushed into her dripping core.

She had just started to grind faster on her pumping finger, rolling her pert nipple between two digits, when she heard a strangled moan come from the aisle in front of her. Slowing her ministrations, but not coming to a complete stop, Hermione slowly opened her lust filled eyes to find Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's resident pureblood prince, staring with undivided attention at her exposed breast. A leisurely glance down his body to the large bulge in his trousers demonstrated the effect her unintentional performance was having on him. Looking back into his darkening grey eyes, Hermione lifted one eyebrow and deliberately released her other breast, returning to the first to begin playing with her sensitive nipple again. Narrowing her eyes in a silent challenge, Hermione slowly licked her lower lip before clenching it between her teeth.

A smirk graced Draco's fine features as he emerged from the shadows created by the bookcases and sauntered over to her table. A flick of his wand set silencing and notice-me-not charms so that they wouldn't be disturbed by the casual passerby. With each step closer, Draco loosened his tie and slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, revealing a well-muscled chest and cut abs born from hours of quidditch practice. He left his shirt untucked and unbuttoned as he stepped behind her and leaned over her shoulder. One hand slid down her side, brushing the rounded, silky curve of one exposed breast, and the other came up to pinch her neglected left nipple. Trailing his lips softly up the side of her throat, he stopped at her ear, murmuring huskily, "So this is what know-it-all bookworms do in the library."

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation of his calloused fingers pinching her hardened nipple while the other began to slowly creep under her partially raised skirt. A strangled groan escaped when she felt his fingers find hers where they were submerged in her drenched core. She continued to draw her two fingers in and out slowly, waiting to see what he would do. With a hard nip to her ear, Draco muttered, "I think we need to make a little more room…"

Before she could question what he meant, her eyes flew open with a gasp as he slowly inserted one and then a second of his own fingers to join hers. The dual stimulation caused her core to weep, the fire in her belly evolving from a slow burn to a raging inferno. Draco began to lick and bite his way down her neck, nibbling across her exposed collarbone. The hand he had on her breast left so that he could draw his wand. With a nonverbal spell, he quickly had the rest of her shirt open and the front of her bra cut down the middle so that both articles of clothing framed her heaving chest. Without moving his fingers from where they continued to thrust with her own, he slowly walked from behind her to kneel between her spread legs.

From his new position, Hermione could see his storm gray eyes as they raked down from her heaving breasts to where their fingers joined. Licking his lips, Draco gave a wide smirk before leaning up to latch on to the nipple he'd previously abandoned. Rolling it between his teeth with his tongue, he sucked and nipped at her sensitive peak until small whimpers could be heard from her panting mouth. With a loud pop, he released her nipple and looked into her heavily lidded eyes. She watched as he drew both his fingers and hers from her pussy and brought them to his mouth where he leisurely sucked them clean.

Panting harshly, she sought to return her hand to its ministrations as she was nowhere close to where she wanted - no _needed_ \- to be, but he stopped her. Rising to his feet, Draco leaned back against the desk in front of her. Seeing that he had her undivided attention, he lifted both of his hands and began to unbutton his trousers. The slow release of the teeth in his zipper sounded as loud as thunder to her ears, but she avidly watched each movement for the reveal she desired; she could tell from where his trousers gaped that he had no pants on underneath. Her breath caught in confusion as he stopped disrobing, instead placing his hands to either side of his lean hips on the desk behind him. Looking up in mild confusion and discontent, she observed the confident smirk that settled on his face, knowing that she would figure out what he wanted her to do.

With hands shaking from nerves and unfulfilled lust, Hermione reached for his flat stomach and lightly traced the lines of his body down to his waistband, dragging the material down his thighs until it pooled at his feet. His erection stood out thick and long from his body, pulsing in such a way that it seemed to call her forward to lavish it with attention. She gently skimmed her fingers up his thighs and then over the ridges of his hard cock, causing Draco to tremble. Enclosing his thick shaft in her small fist, she rubbed her thumb along his weeping head before leaning in to give it an open-mouthed kiss. Thankful for her lack of a gag reflex, Hermione gradually drew his cock deeper into her mouth, breathing through her nose so that she could take more of it in. With half of it still to go, she purposely looked up at his near frantic gaze and forcefully moved her head down so that her throat swallowed the rest of his member, her lips touching the base. She held it for a few moments, feeling as he hardened further in her throat before she quickly drew back and thrust her mouth down again. His strangled cry was an aphrodisiac to her ears and she felt as she began to drip down her thighs in want.

Deciding that she wasn't moving nearly fast enough, despite the depth that she could reach, Draco thrust his hands into her thick curls and began to pump his hips forward, quickly fucking her mouth. Knowing that she would have more difficulty breathing at his pace, he kept his thrusts shallow and she opened her mouth wide to accommodate the increased movement. While he continued to work in and out of her oral cavern, Hermione allowed one hand to reach for his arse, nails digging with each thrust, while her other went to cup the heavy sac that continuously slapped her jaw.

She had barely begun to massage his balls when Draco withdrew from her mouth and pulled her stumbling to her feet. Draco quickly turned her and pushed her chest down against the table before ripping her soaked knickers from her drenched pussy. Shoving her skirt up to her waist to give him a clear view, Draco lined his cock up to her glistening entrance, rubbed through her folds once…twice…and slammed into her tight sheath.

Hermione cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as he began to pound her swollen pussy, hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. She pushed up from the table, arms supporting her upper body, and his hand came around to harshly palm a bouncing breast. The feel of him shoving his thick member inside of her brought her to the edge faster than anything else had that night. She almost whined as she felt him pull out and spin her around so that she lay back on the table, legs spread wide, before he thrust back into her again. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he fucked her faster, moans and curses coming from her mouth without thought. As he leaned over and took one puckered nipple into his mouth, the other pinched between his skilled fingers, Hermione's fingers drifted to her desperate clit where she began to rub and pinch against the swollen nub. The combination of his mouth, her hand, and his plunging cock sent her flying over the edge, wave after wave of pleasure crashing over and through her trembling body.

The tightening caused by her orgasm clenched around Draco and with a strangled cry and final shove, he shot his seed into her vice-like core. His shallow thrusting sent more cum into her wet pussy, over saturating it until it began to leak out of the hole where they were still joined.

A couple minutes passed before they had both managed to slow their breathing. Their eyes locked, Draco slowly withdrew his softened member and watched Hermione shiver at the lingering pleasure of having him inside of her. Without a word, they both began to fix their clothes, a swift swish of their wands cleaning the remaining bodily fluids from evidence. Hermione looked around on the floor for her lacy knickers only to find them perched on Draco's finger. With a flash of teeth, Draco smiled smugly as he placed the knickers in his front pocket.

"Malfoy, I need those back," Hermione stated, arms crossed over her ample chest.

"Then I suppose you'll just have to meet me again to get them, won't you?" Turning his back on her dumbfounded face, he began to walk down the aisle where he first caught sight of her. Barely coming to a stop, he looked over his shoulder at her and said, "Same time tomorrow. See you then, Granger."

Already feeling herself grow wet at the prospect of another round with the Slytherin, Hermione gave a hesitant nod and fell into her abandoned seat. Determined not to think about what she'd agreed to, she looked down at the homework that had been lying on the desk in front of her, found herself unable to concentrate on anything but what had just passed on the table, and gave up. Deciding to return to the common room for now, she thought that she could always come back to work on it…tomorrow.


End file.
